


Everglow

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Sebastian, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: With the recent invention of the string light, available only to nobility considering their great cost, the head butler of the Phantomhive household had found a way for both his little lord and himself to celebrate the holiday season in their own special way. Though void of all of the religious context that was fairly expected of aristocrats during the month of December, there was certainly worship at play in the late hours of Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of Sebaciel event - Day 8: Santa's (Satan's) Naughty List. I LOVED writing this one! I got to indulge so much in this fluffy smut, I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> (Christmas lights came around in the 1890's so this isn't really as much of a stretch as I thought it would be.)

Lights of amethyst, tourmaline, emerald, sapphire, and topaz beautifully illuminated alabaster flesh in a halo of rainbows. Cords of the deepest viridian were wound artfully around fragile wrists and long legs, binding the young earl from his knees to his ankles as he lay splayed across the Parisian rug in front of the hearth. With the recent invention of the string light, available only to nobility considering their great cost, the head butler of the Phantomhive household had found a way for both his little lord and himself to celebrate the holiday season in their own special way. Though void of all of the religious context that was fairly expected of aristocrats during the month of December, there was certainly worship at play in the late hours of Christmas Eve.

Long fingers danced ticklishly across Ciel's bare chest as he was pressed into the warm carpeting beneath him, the dull sting of the lights digging into his spine and plump cheeks only another sensation in the ecstasy that caused his toes to tingle and his face to flush from ear to ear, velvety cheeks gaining the same crimson shade possessed by the holly and poinsettias adorning the mantle of his bedroom's fireplace. Blunt, midnight nails traced over the sensitive pink nubs that hardened and protruded from his chest, the sooty mark of their contract colliding with the vast expanse of porcelain as if it were ink spilled upon the finest parchment paper when the devil curled his spindly fingers around the slender waist that arched so willingly into his wandering palms.

Sebastian mapped out the soft flesh beneath his digits as he had so many times before, taking in the ethereal glow shrouding the boy with every flicker and twinkle of the multi-colour lights twined around the bound wrists resting high above his charge's head. Dumortierite locks fell like spider silk across Ciel's neck and onto the swirling azure and ivory patterns he laid atop, draping sweetly across the butler's nose as he sank his lips into the crevice betwixt the boy's small shoulder and neck. He lapped at the saccharine skin and hints of perspiration created by the close proximity of the crackling embers they settled near, scraping the dual lines of three needle-like fangs across the delicate dermis of the mortal he found himself ever so infatuated by.

"Ah, just look at you, young master... You look so lovely this way; so small and trusting beneath the hold of a demon of all things. I could just eat you up…" Sebastian chuckled at his own dark and twisted jibe, delving the largest of his fangs just beneath the pulsating vein making up the most tantalizing portion of his jugular, and delighting in the wanton moan that his action incited. "You like that, don't you, young master? Being helpless and at my utter disposal, yet knowing that I will never truly harm you?" With a quiet sigh and a lick to clear away the ambrosial sanguine dripping from Ciel's collarbone to his sternum, Sebastian crooned, pulling the earl forward by his tied hands to bring them face to face. "I used to be feared by all mortals, you know... Whatever have you done to me, my beloved?" He murmured almost tenderly, taking a moment to admire the boy's lust-lidded eyes and gasping lips, raising a hand to gingerly stroke one of his blushing cheeks.

The everglow of mismatched eyes reflected the rainbow of colours waltzing upon his petite form like a million fireflies, Ciel's smirk lacking the smugness it normally possessed as he bore into the luminous irises of lycoris and hellfire. With what little movement he was allowed from the elbows up, he managed to trap Sebastian between his arms, restrained wrists draping behind his servant's neck. He tangled long, luscious strands of ebony in his fingers, using them to urge Sebastian closer even as the immortal kept him balanced on trapped knees with a large hand covering the small of his back. His breath, heavily smelling of the sugar cookies and apple cider he'd consumed just hours prior, fanned across the devil's lips as he spoke, tone libidinous and besotted all at once. "I have done nothing to you, a wolf is still a wolf without its claws bared, Sebastian. There is nothing wrong with being exhilarated by a chase just because it lacks the sting at its finale. And if I can revel in your danger with the knowledge that you will be my protector and savior until the day of my undoing, then why should I not enjoy it?" The roseate of his lips was slicked by a brief dart of his tongue and mere seconds later, they were crashing into the thin plushness of Sebastian's own. Like the push and the pull of the ocean's waves beneath a never-waning full moon, they sought out each other's warmth as their combining flavours swirled about their tongues.

Ciel barely twitched whenever he was lowered back to the ground, still embracing his demonic lover until Sebastian parted from him with a final nibble to his swollen bottom lip, disengaging the boy from his being with a soothing hand across his left hip bone. "A point well made. I never said there was anything wrong with it, however. Only that it fascinates me." Without warning nor roughness, he flipped the nobleman onto his stomach, guiding his hips back until his rear was eagerly presented to the hungering unholy watching on with greed and gluttony. This mortal was _his_. He did not belong to Lady Elizabeth or her Majesty the Queen, nor to God or Lucifer. Ciel Phantomhive belonged to Sebastian, and in return, he belonged to the cunning little earl who had him wrapped so tightly around his tiny fingers. The very thought had him rumbling a guttural growl as he buried his face betwixt the softness of his master's plush cheeks, tongue diving into the tight little orifice that laid hidden without a moment's hesitation.

Ciel whined loudly, back bowing at the shocked jolt running up his spine at the firm, wet muscle spreading him open so carefully. His forehead fell into the nest of his arms, hair puddling around his cheeks as his eyes forcefully squeezed shut. His legs trembled with every unstilted rush of pleasure coursing through his body, causing his heart to pound and a string of keens and moans to ring out when a single digit opened him further, brushing against the very spot that yearned for touch the most. He felt Sebastian's free hand curl around his weeping cock, smearing the pre-cum dribbling from his sensitive slit down the length of his hardness to allow his hand to glide along it more fluidly, stroking him in a rhythm contrasting with that of his pumping fingers and tongue when he slipped another fingertip inside. Ciel was all but writhing puddy in his hands, enamoured and edging closer and closer to his imminent release when suddenly, Sebastian's fingers disappeared. He tried to raise up on his elbows, to peek over his shoulder and question why he would stop when he was on the brink of orgasm, when he was halted by a protrusion much larger than a tongue and fingers.

Sebastian huffed a quiet laugh whenever Ciel fell silent from his displeased whines, sheathing himself in the boy without a word of warning. That was fine though, he'd had plenty of preparation. He couldn't resist a deep moan of his own as that warm channel ensconced his throbbing dick, rocking his hips shallowly into his lover at first to help him work up to a greater pace. A pained gasp echoed from beneath him whenever the younger male leaned too much weight against the lights wrapped so elegantly around his forearms, and Sebastian shifted to accommodate him, sliding a hand beneath his own to shield them from the floor and prevent them from bearing into it too roughly. The second Ciel's discomfort was relieved, he began to buck his hips more rapidly, satisfied to pull a series of beseeching whimpers and lingering moans from his blissfully clinging master.

Though there was no Christmas tree in Ciel's chambers, unlike the one towering over the gifts for the servants in the main sitting room, the incandescence of both the lights adorning the boy's body as well as his bright and calm aura at present was more than enough to have even a devil like himself admiring the human holiday that seemed to center around family and joy as much as it did Christianity. His lover had no close family left to share in the festivities with as many others did, but tonight, for the first time since he had met him, he seemed genuinely happy during Christmas Eve. As he repeatedly pushed into the intoxicating heat swathing him so euphorically, he laid his lips against Ciel's nape, smothering him in kisses; he was able to feel the vibration of every groan and yelp Ciel uttered as he soon began to slam into the boy without restraint, his stomach tensing and sparks of white hot pleasure striking him with a desperate need to claim the human with everything in him. The ecstatic cries bouncing from wall to wall had him spilling into his little lord just as Ciel clenched around him when his own release struck, and his fangs bit against the permanent scar on Ciel's neck already marking him as the devil's mate. 

As his neck was swept clean of all traces of blood, the mortal jerked slightly in an attempt to free himself from his bindings, determined to stretch tight and aching limbs now that he was no longer distracted by Sebastian's prick slamming into him so relentlessly. Taking pity on him, Sebastian reached out to untie him from the lights that were beginning to grow too warm against his frangible skin. As soon as he was broken from his tetherings, wrists and ankles red from the bite of the cords that embedded against his skin, Ciel found himself scooped up in Sebastian's warm arms. After the demon pulled back the sheets on his bed, he was settled gingerly atop the surprisingly warm fabric. If his butler's small grin said anything about the oddity, it was clear that he'd heated it with his touch before discarding him there. Using a fragment of his powers, Sebastian manifested a damp cloth to clean them with, taking care of Ciel first with gentle swipes across his white-stained thighs and hole. After cleaning himself as well, in half the time he spent on his partner, he sat beside the lounging earl and bent down to brush a cool cream over the angry welts beginning to form where the lights had scratched, massaging them gently to ease the minor ache they carried. They would pain him more tomorrow, but they could worry about that then.

Once he set aside the healing ointment he'd applied, Sebastian tugged the blankets up to Ciel's chin, ensuring that the warmest ones were in place before curling him close to his chest. He combed nimble fingers through his young master's hair slowly, lulling him into a sleepy slate as his chest begin to rumble with a continuous purr. "You did so wonderfully, pet. So patient and lovely, you're truly a delight, my lord." He covered his face in fluttering kisses, expression growing ever more joyous as Ciel chuckled quietly at the display of affection from his demon and practically purred at the sweet praises he was given. His lips pecked his cheeks, his chin, the tip of his nose, and then finally his lips - lingering, cherishing the sweet embrace they shared. He retracted when he felt Ciel becoming less responsive, his eyes starting to fall shut as he gradually slipped into slumber; sated and exhausted from their tryst. As he heard Ciel mutter a quiet, "I love you,", Sebastian settled his lips upon his forehead, closing his eyes alongside his lover as he held him close and listened to the hushed crackling resonating from the hearthside.

"I love you too, dear one... Happy Christmas, young master."

**Author's Note:**

> Everglow, you'll never know the beauty I see in the comments/kudos you drop below~
> 
> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
